World Tour: Back Out on the Bayou
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by Monstarzgirl and me. While vacationing in New Orleans, Rebecca(Monstarzgirl's OC) and her friends and family meet new friends and try to stop a villain's evil plan. Based on Disney's The Rescuers and The Princess and the Frog.
1. Down in New Orleans

**This is a collab that Monstarzgirl and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story) which is a continuation of her own Powerpuff Girls series starring her OC, Rebecca Utonium, the professor's niece. Please enjoy!(BTW Monstarzgirl, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I've always loved your stories and had a lot of fun writing this story with you; I look forward to us writing more in the future.) :)**

Narrator: "The city of New Orleans, Louisiana! And what a beautiful city she is! A city of fun, levity, and plenty of friendship. And oh look, Rebecca Utonium and her family and friends are vacationing here."

Rebecca strolls down a mulling city lane, gently holding her boyfriend, Mojo Jojo's hand. "It was very nice of you to take us here, Uncle John," she says kindly. "Thank you very much." The professor beams kindly You're quite welcome, Sweetie."

"Oh boy, this is gonna be so awesome." Buttercup says happily.

"Yeah, all of that great music!" Deanna says happily.

"And all of that good foodsssss." Snake adds, as he runs his little snake tongue across his lips and rubs his belly.

Just then, Rebecca and Mojo's little dogs Foxy and Roxi begin barking excitedly. "What is it, babies?" Rebecca inquires. The puppies tugged on their leashes with their teeth and lead their owners towards a square that has some jazz music playing. The group listen elatedly as the band plays.

"I_n the south land there's a city  
>Way down on the river,<br>Where all the women are very pretty,  
>And all the men deliver,<em>

_They got music, It's always playin',_  
><em>Starts in the daytime, go all through the night,<em>  
><em>When you hear that music playin',<em>  
><em>Hear what I'm sayin' it makes you feel all right,<em>

_Grab somebody, come on down,_  
><em>Bring your paintbrush, we're paintin' the town,<em>  
><em>Oh, there's some sweetness goin' 'round,<em>  
><em>Catch it down in New Orleans,<em>"

The friends smile happily and begin tapping their feet and snapping their fingers to the lovely tune.

_We got magic, good and bad,_  
><em>Make you happy or make you real sad,<em>  
><em>Get everything you want, lose what you had,<em>  
><em>Down in New Orleans,<em>

_Hey partner, don't be shy,_  
><em>Come on down and give us a try,<em>  
><em>You wanna do some livin' before you die,<em>  
><em>Do it in New Orleans,<em>

_Stately homes and mansions_  
><em>Of the Sugar Barons and the Cotton Kings,<em>  
><em>Rich people, old people, all got dreams,<em>  
><em>Dreams do come true in New Orleans<em>."

As the song concludes, the group claps and cheers happily, upon which the band politely bows. "Whee!" Bubbles exclaims happily as she loop-de-loops in the air. "That was fantastic!"

"Ha, ha, yeah!" Buttercup laughs, pumping her fist in the air.

Just then, the puppies notice someone coming toward them. The puppies barked happily to see a brown cat and a fluffy white Turkish angora cat. Roxi and Foxy ran towards them to give them welcoming sniffs, then they licked the two cats and the cats purred. Rebecca got towards the puppies and said, "What did you girls find here? New friends?"

Mojo came towards the brown cat and the white one, then he saw some tags. Mojo said, "Rufus and Lily." In an instant, a man and a little girl came over. The man said, "You found Lily and Rufus! Thanks, friends. I hope they didn't cause trouble with the pups." Mojo said, "No, no trouble at all. The puppies are really sweet and your cats were friendly towards them." The little girl beams happily.

"Oh, by the way," the man says. "My name is Mr. Bernard Wilson, and this is my daughter Penny."

"Pleased to meet you." Penny says politely.

"Well, we're very pleased to meet you, too," Mojo replies kindly. "My name is Mojo Jojo, this is my dear girlfriend Rebecca, and these are our friends April, Deanna, Ace, Snake, Little Arturo, Big Billy, Grubber, Professor Utonium, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, and our little friends Foxy and Roxi."

Mr. Wilson smiles warmly. "Well, it's quite a pleasure to meet you all. If I may ask, please, what brings you to our little corner of the world?"

Rebecca said, "We're just here on a little vacation."

Penny pets the puppies and says, "They're so cute and soft! What kind of puppies are they?"

Mojo says to Penny, "These two are Pomeranians. I see that they like you as well. Rebecca and I adopted them from a shelter after looking after other dogs in a kennel as a reward. Their previous owner didn't have the time or money to care for these girls, so he dropped them off at the shelter and we took them in."

"Oh, the poor little ones!" Penny notes. "How wonderful that they've found such kind new owners." Rebecca smiled as she scratched Roxi's ears, "Thanks, Penny."

"Rufus and Lily were rescues, too," Penny notes as she gently strokes Lily's head. "Several months ago, we visited the local pound and found the poor little ones all by themselves. We adopted them and have been looking after them ever since." Lily purrs happily and gently nuzzles Penny's chin.

Mr. Wilson said, "You folks want to have something to eat for lunch around the restaurants here?"

"Oh, yes, please!" the group replies happily. Mr. Wilson laughs kindly. "Wonderful!" Upon this, he and Penny begin to lead the group into town.


	2. Dinner on the Bayou

The group presently arrive at a fair-sized restaurant in the middle of town and quickly traipse inside and take their seats. Presently, a young woman in an apron approaches them. "Good afternoon, friends. My name is Nora, and I will be your waitress for today. May I start you all out with something to drink?"

Rebecca and Mojo pause for a moment. _Hmm, she looks very familiar._ the two think. Rebecca and Mojo then turn to Nora and give their order. Rebecca said, "Sure, some Diet Coke, please."

Mojo said, "I'll some raspberry iced tea, Nora. May I ask you something?"

Nora said, "Sure, what is it?"

Mojo said, "You seem very familiar to me. Are you by any chance related to a woman named Tiana? She was a waitress, but became a princess by marrying a prince by the name of Naveen.(1)" An amazed look crosses the young woman's face. "Why...yes. She was my great grandmother; this is our family restaurant, which has been passed down from several generations."

Nora removes a bejeweled locket from her neck and opens it up, revealing a picture of Tiana and Naveen. Mojo looked at the picture and at Nora saying, "You look so much like your great grandmother, except you have your great grandfather's eyes." Nora beams happily. "Oh, you're sweet!"

Getting her attention back to everyone else, she asks, "Anybody else want something to drink?"

Ace said, "Two Sprites for me and my girl."

April said, "Two orange sodas for me and my boyfriend, please."

Nora quickly jots the orders down, in addition to a strawberry iced tea for the professor, some root beers for the Powerpuffs, some cherry cokes for Arturo, Billy, and Grubber, a blueberry iced tea for Mr. Wilson, and a chocolate milk for Penny. She then leaves for a bit, then returns presently with everyone's drinks. "And what would you like for the main course, please?"

"We'd like catfish 'n cookies, please." the Powerpuffs reply cheerily. Nora laughs kindly at their spunk.

Rebecca said, "How about some of the ham and shrimp jambalaya?"

Nora said, "Okay, good choice."

Mojo said, "I'll have some of the crawfish with remoulade sauce, please.""Good choice, sir." Nora replies.

Ace says, "I'll have the country fried steak with the mashed potatoes, please."

Deanna says, "And I'd like the lobster bisque, please."

Snake says, "I'd like the gumbo, pleasssse."

April says, "And I'd like the same, please."

Nora then jots down everyone's orders, as well as some potato crusted catfish for the professor, some gumbo for Arturo, Billy, Grubber, and Mr. Wilson, and some scrambled eggs with French fries for Penny. She then leaves for a bit, and returns with everyone's food, which they happily eat.

"Mmm," Blossom says happily as she takes a bite of catfish. "This is so good!"

"Ahh, delicious," Mojo says. "The spices truly compliment the flavor of the sauce."

"Mmm, thissss is dee-lissssh!" Snake says happily as he eats his soup. The puppies give happy barks as they eat spicy seafood flavored kibble from their dishes, and the cats meow contentedly as they munch on spicy tuna.

After eating, the friends travel through town and presently come to the bayou. Rebecca looked around the trees and said, "They don't look so scary in the day." Mojo takes a big deep breath of the fresh air. "Indeed."

Noticing a small green frog sitting on a lily pad nearby, Arturo scooches down for a closer look. As soon as he gets close, the frog shoots out its tongue and pokes him in the nose. "Hey!" Arturo exclaims with annoyance. As the frog gives a small ribbiting laugh, Arturo's emotion soon dissolves. "Well, that was kind of cute."

As a small firefly flutters by, it lands on Bubbles' nose, causing her to giggle. "Ooh, pretty!"

Everyone began to hear some trumpeting, which made them all look around curiously. The puppies barked and the cats meowed excitedly to see an alligator playing a trumpet. Mojo points to the gator from afar, "Hey, look!" Upon seeing the gator, Rebecca look on with amazement. "Goodness, could he be...?"

At this moment, the alligator sees the group and puts his trumpet down. "Well, hello, all of you fine folks!" he says jovially while giving a polite wave.

Bubbles said, "You played very nicely, Mr. Gator!"

Blossom asked, "You kinda played just like an alligator we know. His name was Louis."

The gator asked, "Louis? You mean my great grandpappy? Yeah, he was a pretty good player. Oops, forgot about introductions. I'm Fitz."

"Well, we're very pleased to meet you, Fitz," Rebecca says politely. "My name is Rebecca Utonium, and this is my Uncle John, my cousins Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, and our friends Deanna, April, Ace, Snake, Little Arturo, Big Billy, Grubber, Mr. Wilson, and Penny, and our little friends, Foxy, Roxi, Rufus, and Lily."

The little dogs and cats bark and meow happily as they scramble up into Fitz' arms and give him welcoming licks. "Aww, what darlin' litte sugar dumplin's y'all are!" he laughs kindly.

Deanna asked, "Since your great granddad was named after Louis Armstrong, were you named after somebody involved in jazz like Ella Fitzgerald?" Fitz chuckled, "Sure am, Deanna, except I was only given the last name. So, uh, what you brings you folks around here in the bayou?"

Rebecca replies, "Well, we've come here on vacation."

The big alligator smiles merrily. "Well, please enjoy your time here, my fine friends! Mi bayou es su bayou." The group smile and laugh kindly. "Thank you, friend."

The group are having such a good time that they don't notice the shifty eyes watching them from the rushes nearby. A tall woman with red hair and green eyes with pale skin said, "The little girl would be perfect in getting our hands on the diamond in the darker part of the bayou."

"Ooh, splendid idea," her associate, a short round man with curly brown hair, thick black glasses, and a small mustache replies, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "It only begs the question of how we'll capture her without all of those people knowing."

"Don't worry, my friend," the woman says with a sly smile and a nasty gleam in her eye. "I have a foolproof plan."


	3. Oh No! Our Friends are Missing!

Fitz says, "If you folks want, you could check out some of those plantation houses. They're really beautiful and makes ya feel like you're in Gone With the Wind."

"Ooh, yes, please, friend." the group replies happily.

With that, everyone followed Fitz down the bayou and towards the beautiful everglades to see a couple of plantation houses. "These houses were first built in 1921." the alligator notes.

Mojo gave a soft whistle and said, "Very nice. Beautiful and grand." Rebecca's eyes sparkle as she gazes at the lovely ambiance. She said, "It sorta makes you feel like you're actually in Tara."

Deanna looked at the crystal chandelier from above and said, "This place is so incredible. Kinda reminds me of Grandpa's house a bit, but this is huge!"

"Wow," Ace says with awe, tipping his sunglasses down slightly. "Mighty sweet setup."

The group then make their way down the hall to explore the other rooms. The puppies and cats sniffed around, then they found the kitchen with Billy. "Ooh, fancy!" Billy notes excitedly.

Mojo looked at a giant living room and found a beautiful piano, then he sat down and played a few keys to Think of Me from The Phantom of the Opera. Rebecca heard the music from upstairs and walked downstairs as she hummed along.

As she follows the lovely tune, she presently enters the living room to find Mojo playing. Rebecca begins swaying gently to the music and gives a wistful sigh. "You play beautifully, my sweet." Mojo smiles and blushes deeply as his heart skips a beat. "Thank you, my sweet, you're very kind." He got up and held Rebecca's hands, then kissed the back of them gently. Mojo said, "Care to take a look at the veranda, Rebecca?" The girl beams happily. "Yes, please, my love."

The two gently take each other's hands as they traipse outside to the veranda. Rebecca and Mojo smile and sigh wistfully as a calm breeze rustles through the blossoming tree tops and the sun gently beams down on their faces. Rebecca sighed, "Everything looks so beautiful and peaceful here."

"Indeed." Mojo breathes held Rebecca close and looked at one of the blossoms from the trees. He pointed out to a bud, "That little bud over there's late, but I bet that when it blooms it'll be the most beautiful of all." Rebecca gazes at the small bud with dreamy eyes as she gently wraps her arm around her boyfriend's shoulder.

While everyone is enjoying themselves, the two felons spying from before kept themselves hidden in the bushes and were watching. "We'll have to distract those meddlers long enough to get that little girl," the woman muses. "The only question is, how?"

The man said, "We could maybe go as ghosts. This place has been empty for a long time, so that would be a good way to have some fun and give a scare.""Ooh, excellent idea, my dear." the woman says schemingly as she quickly spies several white sheets hanging from a clothesline nearby.

As Arturo, Billy, and Grubber traipse down the hallway, they suddenly hear a loud wailing. "OOOOH-WHOOOOO!" Scared, the three quickly huddle together, shuddering audibly. "Wha-wha-what was dat?" Billy stammers. "I-I-I-don't know..." Arturo replies. "Thbbht." Grubber razzes fearfully.

Upon hearing footsteps approaching them, the three whip around to see a pair of white sheet clad figures moving toward them. "Get out! Get ouuuut!" the figures wail. "AUUGH! GHOSTS!" the three scream as they quickly take to their heels and dash out the back door, into the swamp. "Heh, heh," the two scoundrels snicker. "That takes care of them, now for the others."

Penny, her father, and her two pets are traipsing down the hallway, with Rebecca, Mojo, and their little friends following closely behind, when suddenly, they begin to hear wails of, "Get out! Get ouuuuut!" and quickly turn to see the two sheet-clad figures trudging up to them. "AAAAAAHHHH! GHOSTS!" they cry, upon which they begin running away. Unfortunately, Penny doesn't get far before one of the figures reaches out an arm and grabs her. "Aha! Gotcha!" the woman says as she and her associate quickly whip their disguises off.

"Penny!" Mr. Wilson cries.

"Ha, ha, ha," the woman laughs nastily. "Your daughter has a little job to do for us. Farewell, my friends." She and her associate then leave. "Daddy! Daddy! Save me!" Penny cries fearfully.

"Oh, Penny..." Mr. Wilson drops to his knees as he buries his face in his hands, sobbing. Rufus and Lily mew sadly. An angry glare crosses Mojo's face. "Those two...what are they up to?"

Rebecca gently places a consoling hand on the sorrowing Mr. Wilson's shoulder. "There, there, sir, please don't cry. We'll save Penny and bring those villains to justice." Mr. Wilson smiles as Rebecca takes a small silk handkerchief from her pocket and gently dabs his tears away.

At this moment, the professor and the Powerpuffs hurry into the room with worried looks on their faces. "Guys, guys, is everything all right?" Buttercup inquires. Mojo's worried eyes meet hers. "Penny has just been kidnapped, captured, and apprehended by two crooks." The group gasp in horror. "Oh no!" Bubbles says.

Just then, the group hear more footsteps and look up to see Deanna and Ace, followed closely behind by April, Snake, and Fitz. "Guys, guys," Ace calls. "We got trouble!"

"Yeah, Penny's been kidnapped!" Rebecca replies.

"But it's even worssssse," Snake notes. "Arturo, Billy and Grubber are missssssing!"

"We've looked everywhere for them." adds a very concerned April.

The group exchange worried looks. "Ooh no," Bubbles despairs. "Now EVERYONE'S missing!"

A determined look crosses Mojo's face. "Please don't fear, friends. We shall search for, locate, and seek our missing friends and give these scoundrels what they deserve!"

"But where could they be?" notes a concerned Blossom. At this moment, the puppies begin sniffing at the ground and give two sharp barks.

Everyone got towards the puppies, then Rebecca asks, "What is it, babies? Did you two find something?" Roxi points her little paw toward a long trail of footprints leading out the front door, toward the swamp. Rebecca gently pets the little ones' ears. "Good work, girls." Upon this, the group quickly set off down the trail.


	4. Lost in the Swamp

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, a still very shaken Arturo, Billy, and Grubber sit huddled within a small dense grove of trees. Arturo begins scouting the area. "Hmm, looks like we've lost those phantasmas." Billy breathes a hearty sigh of relief. "Pfew."

Noticing that they're now all alone, Grubber worriedly razzes, "Pthbbht, thbbht, thbbtht?" Billy and Arturo then look all around them and exchange disconcerted looks. "Oh no, we lost our friends!" Billy despairs. "How'll we ever find 'em again?" Out of the corner of his eye, Grubber suddenly spies a fair sized wooden boat sitting by the shore. "Thbbht, phtbbht, thbbht!"

"Good idea, Grubber," Arturo says happily. "We will surely find our amigos now." Upon this, the three quickly hop into the boat and begin sailing down the river.

With the others, Fitz said, "Hey, maybe Roxi and Foxy might've found Grubber, Arturo, and Billy!" Bending his level to the puppies and putting them on his back before going into the water, "Sniff out where they might be from my back, okay?"

"Wuf, wuf!" the puppies bark in agreement, wagging their tails happily. Foxy and Roxi then begin sniffing the air curiously. Suddenly getting a whiff of something, Foxy gives a sharp bark. "What is it, girl?" Fitz replies, upon which the puppies motion toward three familiar looking sets of footprints in the marshy ground.

Fitz said to himself, "Those kinda look like the boys' footsteps alright." He called to everyone, "Becca! Mojo! Professor! Everyone come over here!" At once, the group quickly hurry over. "The puppies found the boys' footprints." the alligator notes. Observing the muddy trail, Rebecca says, "Hmm, it looks like they went into the swamp." She turns to Fitz and the puppies. "Thank you very much, friends." Fitz smiles, "You're quite welcome, miss." The puppies bark happily.

The alligator swims up to the shore and gently sets the puppies down, upon which the group begin to follow the trail through the marsh as he follows by water. Spotting something shiny by the side of the road, Snake traipses over and quickly nabs it. "It'ssssss Arturo'ssss comb! We musssst be getting clossse!"

"Good work, Sugarpie," April says as Snake hands her the comb, upon which she wipes the mud off with a small hand wipe. "We'll find our friends soon!" Snake gives a small modest smile as the group then set off again.

The group follow the trail down a curve in the road, upon which they come to a narrow bank where several fair sized wooden boats are docked. Noticing oar prints in the muddy bank, Mojo observes, "Hmm, they must have taken one of these boats and set off into the bayou. Perhaps we can use these boats to follow and pursue our missing friends and Penny."

"Good idea." the group oblige, upon which Rebecca and Mojo quickly hop into one boat, Deanna and Ace into another, Snake and April another, the professor and the Powerpuffs another, and Mr. Wilson and the cats the final one. The group then begin paddling down the river as Fitz swims closely behind. _Don't worry, friends,_ Rebecca thinks. _We'll find you soon._

Meanwhile, a very sad Arturo, Billy, and Grubber are dolefully paddling down the river. "Oh, now we're really lost!" Billy despairs. "What if we never see our friends again?"

"Please do not worry, Billy," Arturo replies consolingly(Though he was secretly feeling just as worried). "We will find them soon."

Just then, something catches Grubber's eye. "Pthbbht, thbbht,phttbhtt, thbbtht." Arturo inquires, "What is it, Grubber?" The hunchback motions toward a bright light in the distance. Curious, the three paddle closer, presently coming to a large boat in the midst of the swamp. "Hmm, that es mysterious" Arturo muses.

Billy said, "Maybe we could find the guys!"

Arturo said unsure, "I don't know about that one, Billy. I think it might be those people masquerading as ghosts to scare us."

"Ooh." a concerned look crosses the largest Gang Green Gang member's face.

Grubber razzes, "Phbhtt, thbbhht, pthbbht, thbhbbht."("Hmm, perhaps there might be a clue inside.")

"Good idea, Grubber." Arturo replies, as the three quickly paddle toward the large boat. Pulling their boat up to the dock, the three Gang Green Gang members carefully and quietly make their way inside the large craft. As they tiptoe through the hallways, Arturo looks at the somewhat dilapidated ambiance. "Gee, this looks like Officer Brickowski's apartment, only not as clean!" he and his pals share a small laugh at this.

As the three draw close to a well-lit room at the end of the hall, they hear voices and quickly duck out of sight. Peeking casually through the doorway, Arturo, Billy and Grubber spy the two crooks having a conversation.

The short assistant said, "Medusa, I don't think the kid will work. You know how kids complain about getting wet and scared of the dark." Medusa stomps her foot. "She'll have to do it and like it, Snively! I won't stand for incompetence!" From nearby, two large rounded alligators with glowing green eyes and sharp teeth growl. Billy, Arturo, and Grubber looked to see Penny huddled in the corner as she hugged her knees close. She looked at the two gators growling at her and gave a tiny whimper.

"Oh no," Arturo whispers in horror. "They've got Senorita Penny!"

"Oh, how'll we save her?" Billy says dolefully.


	5. Clue for Two(Or More)

With Fitz and the gang, they followed down the bayou and came across the large riverboat. Rebecca looked at the boat and said, "It's lit up. Maybe we might find Arturo, Grubber, Billy, and even Penny."

"Good idea." the group oblige as they paddle toward the large craft.

Once they draw near, the group quickly make their way inside and begin making their way through the boat's disheveled hallways. Ace looked at the wreck and said, "Sheesh, it's even worse than our place at the dump! Probably as bad as Roach Coach's place." Mojo said, "Okay, we should split up and see if we can find Penny. Rebecca, you go with me and Deanna. Ace, you're with Snake and April. Fitz, Professor, you both take the cats. Powerpuffs, you take the puppies with you."

"Certainly." the friends oblige as the groups then disperse.

The Powerpuffs fly slowly through the dimly lit hallways, with the puppies sniffing the ground ahead. "Gee," Bubbles notes. "It's so dark I can barely see my hand in front of my face...well, so to speak."

"Hmm," Blossom muses. "Perhaps we could use our X-ray vision to look for clues." At once, the girls' eyes light up as they begin peeking through the walls. Just then, something catches Buttercup's eye. "Hmm, what's this?" Curiously, the green Powerpuff hovers into the room with her sisters and the puppies following closely behind.

Upon locating a rumpled piece of paper lying on the floor, Buttercup quickly picks it up and unfolds it. "What does it say, Buttercup?" Bubbles inquires as she and Blossom peek over her shoulder. "Hmm," the green Powerpuff muses. "It seems to be a map to a treasure of some kind."

Blossom and Bubbles exchange concerned looks. "The bad guys must be after it. We'll need to find our friends right away!" The puppies bark obligingly as they quickly hurry off.

With Penny, she looked to see the gators sniff the air and walk away with low growls. Penny slowly tip-toed away from where she was as Medusa and Snively were talking to each other. Without stopping, Penny got out of the boat and got onto the deck, then she ran down the gangplank to dry land and ran as fast as her feet can carry her.

Billy pointed quietly, "Hey, look! There's Penny! We gotta go after her and get her to safety with us!""Good idea." a determined Arturo replies as he and the others quickly get up and begin to hurry off. Unfortunately, Grubber hadn't been watching where he was going and accidentally elbows a vase off of a nearby shelf. _SMASSH!_

"Who's there?" Medusa exclaims abruptly. Shaking with fear, the three Gang Green Gang members freeze in their tracks as their hearts begin pounding. "Is someone spying on us?" Medusa says as she and Snively begin to make their way toward the hall. Thinking quickly, the three quickly duck through a nearby door and dash outside. As Medusa enters the hallway, she scans the area but finds no trace of anyone or anything, save for the broken vase. "Hm," she muses. "I have been meaning to have that exterminator check this place for swamp rats."

In the mash lands outside, the three Gang Green Gang members pause to catch their breath beneath a large leafy oak tree. "Pfew," Billy breathes. "Dat was a closie."

"Yes," Arturo relies with much concern to his voice. "But where could Senorita Penny have gone?"

Just then, Grubber spots something on the ground nearby. "Pthbbht, thbbbht, pthbbht, thbhht!"("Look, it's a trail of Penny's footprints!")

Meanwhile, the puppies whimpered in fear as they smelled the air. The Powerpuffs heard something walking nearby and gasped in fear. Bubbles picked up Roxi and said, "We gotta hide somewhere!" Blossom held Foxy and said, "Right, it sounds like something with claws is walking around and that can't be Fitz." Thinking quickly, the girls quickly duck into the next room, gently carrying the puppies. Peeking through the doorway, the Powerpuffs observe the two large fierce alligators trudging by. "Ooh," Bubbles shudders. "They look dangerous!"

"We'll need to warn our friends right away." Blossom notes.


	6. Shedding Light on the Situation

With Mojo, he walked with Rebecca and Deanna around some rooms. Deanna gasped in alarm at a spider hanging by its web and coming towards her face, then she swiped at the bug to get it away from her. Rebecca sees the spider on the ground and squishes it, much to Deanna's relief. Deanna sighed, "Thanks, Becca. I can't stand spiders." Rebecca smiles kindly. "You're quite welcome, friend."

Mojo removes a small handheld flashlight from his pocket and shines it toward the path ahead. The three moved onward, then Rebecca pinched her nose at the smell of some rotting flesh and groaned softly, "Ugh, something stinks!" Mojo shone his flashlight to a pile of dead animal bones and rotting meat, which made his skin turn a pale green and Mojo cringe, "Good Lord!" Deanna said in shock, "Why's there a couple of animal carcass here?"

Mojo looked closely and said, "Apparently, something big and rows of dangerous teeth. The kidnappers must've had some pet gators that are mean and deadly."Rebecca said, "We better get out of here as soon as possible before we're caught and turned into gator chow.""Good idea." the others oblige, as they quickly dash down the next hallway. Hiding within the shadows of a dimly lit room, the three listen intently for any sign of gator activity; when they hear no sound, the group breathe a hearty sigh of relief. "Looks like the coast is clear." Rebecca notes.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mojo spots a rolled up piece of paper lying on the floor. "Hmm? What's this?" He quickly picks it up, unrolls it, and pores over its contents. "This appears to be a note of some sort." Rebecca glances over his shoulder, observing a large musical note adorning the sheet.

"Ooh!" Deanna notes. "And on the back, there's a letter!" Mojo promptly turns the sheet over, revealing a large letter B. "Why, so there is!" he replies.

At this moment, Rebecca spots another piece of paper at their feet. "Oh, and here's another clue!"

Mojo looks at the paper and says, "It appears to be some sort of old map that will lead to a diamond called The Devil's Eye. According to the outlooks of this map, it must've been during the late 1700s when the more of the French settled Louisiana and pirates were wandering around. This was also found during the Civil War, too."

A concerned look crosses Rebecca's face. "Those creeps must have kidnapped Penny in order to steal it!" Deanna's worried eyes meet hers. "Oh, we'll need to hurry and save her before things really get bad!" she notes. Upon this, the three quickly dash off again.

Meanwhile, out in the swamp, Arturo, Billy, and Grubber are following the trail of footprints until they come to a turn in the road where the trail peters out. "Oh dear, now where'll we go?" Billy notes worriedly. At this moment, Grubber notices something shining in the mud by the stream. Quickly nabbing it up, he observes it to be a heart shaped locket with the word, "PENNY" engraved on the front. "Pthbbht, thbbht, phtbbht, pthbbht!" he razzes excitedly as he approaches his friends.

"Why, it es Senorita Penny's locket!" Arturo notes elatedly. "She must be around here somewhere." Grubber then hands Arturo the locket, upon which he tidies it up with a small hand wipe and tucks it into his pocket.

Just then, the three hear a faint buzzing sound, upon which they observe a fair sized green dragonfly flittering up to them. "Duh, hey, look!" Billy notes. "A butterfly!"

"Uhm, I mean no offense, Billy, but I believe that he es actually a dragonfly." Arturo replies.

"Ooh," Billy replies. "Do they breathe fire?" His friends can only stare at him blankly.

The large bug urgently addresses them, "Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz, bzzzz." Arturo replies, "What is it boy?"

"Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz, bzzz." the dragonfly continues. "Duh, did Timmy fall down da well?" Billy inquires. His friends stare at him blankly again.

"Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz, bzzz, bzz, bzz!" the dragonfly buzzes in an even more urgent tone. The three Gang Green Gang members exchange concerned looks; he was obviously trying to tell, or possibly warn them of something important, but they couldn't understand him. Oh, if only Bubbles were here...

"Oh, he's sayin' he'd like ta help y'all," a mysterious voice replies. Startled, the three look all around them for the source of the voice, upon which a large swarm of brightly glowing fireflies hover up to them.

A firefly said, "Hey, folks! What brings you here?"

"Well, our friend Penny's lost in the swamp," Billy replies. "Can you help us, please?"

The firefly grins merrily. "Sure, friends!""Please follow our lights 'n we'll help y'all find her." another firefly says. Upon this the three begin making their way down the path with the fireflies leading the way. The dragonfly hovers alongside the trio with a merry hum. As they traipse through the woods, the fireflies begin to sing a merry tune:

"_All right, everybody! Let's get to it, Darlin's!_

_Yahoo!_

_We're gonna take you there, we're gonna take you there,_

_We're gonna take you all the way there,_

_We're gonna take you there, we're gonna take you there,_

_We're gonna take you all the way there,_

_Goin' down the bayou, _

_Goin' down the bayou,_

_Goin' down the bayou,_

_Takin' ya all the way!_"

As the three hurry on, the fireflies introduce themselves. "I'm Jethro." says one. "And I'm his wife, June." says the lady firefly hovering next to him. "And these are our kinfolk." The two motion to several of the fireflies. "This is our son Rick, our daughter Molly, Cousin Jeff, Aunt Lizzie, Uncle Charlie, Cousin Betty-" They pause upon noticing an elderly firefly with his light out. "Oh, Grandpa Walt, your light's out!" Upon this, Walt quickly turns his light on.

The three laugh happily. "Well, it's quite a pleasure to meet you all."

The group continue on as the fireflies sing:

"_We all gon' pull together,_

_Down here that's how we do,_

_Me fer them 'n them fer me,_

_We'll al be there for you,_

_We gonna take ya,_

_We gonna take ya,_

_We gonna take ya all the way there,_

_We now where you're goin' an' we're goin' with you,_

_Takin' ya all the way,_

_Goin' down the bayou, _

_Goin' down the bayou,_

_Goin' down the bayou,_

_Takin' ya all..._

_YEAH-Ya know!_"

The group smile merrily as they hurry through the roughage. Arturo scrambles over a fallen log that's just as big around as he is tall.

"_C'mon y'all, keep that line a'flowin' an them lights a'glowin'!_

_Yeah, ya right!_

_Toute suite, com' on,_

_HAAA-HAAA!_"

The group presently come to a clearing. "Hmm," Billy muses. "Maybe Penny went in here..."


	7. From Bad to Worse

With Penny, she got towards a tree and leaned against it to catch her breath. She said to herself, "So far, so good. Now I just need to find where Daddy and the others might be." She climbs up onto an overturned log to get a better look at the area; unfortunately, it's a bit too dark to get a clear view. "Hmm," she muses. "Maybe if I go on a little further."

The little girl traipses further into the forest; the woods are dark, and no sounds can be heard, save for the faint chirping of crickets and croaking of frogs. Penny gives a very audible shudder; she had never felt this scared, or alone before. A small tear escapes her eye. "Where are you, Daddy?"

Penny sits gently on the ground with her back against a tree; as she gazes up at the starry sky, she begins to sing:

"_Do I miss you? _

_Count the stars, _

_Multiply by ten,_

_'Course I do, more than now and then,_

_I could paint a rainbow, _

_Shine the sky,_

_Set the stars in space,_

_Faster than explain how much I miss your face,_

_Watch the moon, someday soon,_

_He will start to smile,_

_When I say I'll see you in a while,_

_But 'til then I'll miss you,_

_Dry my tears, _

_Hide my fears away,_

_Until that happy day, _

_To the rainbow's end,_

_Is where I would go, my friend,_

_I do..._

_Miss you so._"

Just then, she hears voices in the distance. Curious, she travels through the brush and sees the riverboat in the distance. Over at the riverboat, Medusa shouted, "PENNY! Where is that little brat?!"

With the group in searching, they hid in their spots and couldn't believe their ears. Mojo whispered to Rebecca, "It appears that Penny managed to escape." Rebecca sighed, "That's a good thing, but I hope that she's okay. The bayou's pretty dangerous at night with some gators that are possibly mean as those two, along with a couple of other dangers."

"Mmn," Mojo muses as a determined look crosses his face. "We'll need to hurry and find her before something bad happens."

"Good idea." Rebecca and Deanna reply, upon which they quickly begin to set off. Mojo accidentally turns too quickly and jostles a large shelf adorned with various items, causing it to rattle and clatter. He quickly dashes over and holds the shelf down, causing the noise to silence. "What was that?!" Medusa shouts. In a state of panic, the three quickly dash into a darkened room nearby. Medusa steps into the hallway and looks all around, but still sees nothing. She gives an irritated snort and traipses slowly back inside.

From their hiding place, the group breathe a hearty sigh of relief. "Pfew, that was close," Mojo notes with a tad of concern to his voice. "I'll have to be more careful."

"All is well, Sweetie." Rebecca replies consolingly.

As the three begin to quietly traipse off, they begin to overhear the crooks conversing again. "This is a fine situation," Medusa grumbles. "Not only is Penny gone, but now I'm beginning to think that there's someone suspicious in the boat!"

"Ohh, now what're we going to do?" Snively says worriedly.

"Don't worry, dear," Medusa says slyly. "If worse comes to worse, we'll simply call that witch doctor."

Snively shudders audibly. "Not him! His magic gives me the creeps!"

"Oh, grow up, will you?!" Medusa snaps. "He may be our only hope! Now, come on, fool, we've got no time to waste!"

From their hiding place, the group share disconcerted looks. "A witch doctor?" Deanna whispers. "Oh, we'll need to find Penny before they do!" Rebecca replies with much concern. Upon this, the three quickly hurry off.

In the marsh below, Penny overhears the baddies' conversation and shudders with fear. "Oh no, I hope they don't get me again!" Just then, she hears three familiar voices calling, "Penny!" "Oh, Senorita Penny!" and "Thbbht!" upon which she turns to see Billy, Arturo, and Grubber hurrying joyfully up to her, with a large swarm of fireflies hovering above them.

Penny ran into Billy's arms with a hug and said, "Billy! Grubber, Arturo, you guys found me! I'm so glad to see ya!"

"Aww, we're so glad to see you, too!" a very touched Billy and Arturo reply. "Pthbbht." razzes an equally touched Grubber.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Arturo reaches into his pocket and takes out Penny's locket, which he hands to her. "We found this back by the swamp." Penny beams as she fastens the locket back around her neck. "Thanks, Arturo."

At this moment, the fireflies and their dragonfly friend hover up to Penny. "Howdy, miss! Mah name's Jethro, 'n these here are mah kinfolk." Molly motions toward the dragonfly. "And this is our friend Frankie." Frankie buzzes a happy hello as he hovers up to the little girl. Penny giggles as his shimmery wings tickle her chin. "I'm very pleased to meet you all."

A concerned look then crosses Penny's face. "I have some bad news, though. I overheard Medusa and Snively saying that they were still looking for us and were going to call a witch doctor." The group's eyes grow large. "A-a-a witch doctor?" Billy stammers. "W-w-w-with scary magic?"

"Ay caramba, our amigos could be in real danger!" Arturo despairs.

"Thbbht." Grubber razzes worriedly.

An angry look crosses Jethro's face. "We-all're quite fermilliar with that-there witch doctor. He's mighty dangerous ta be sure." Frankie gives an angry buzz. "Please don't worry, friends," June says consolingly as she hovers up to the group. "We's-all will help ya find yer friends in two shakes of a jackrabbit's tail."

"We won't let nothin' bad happen." adds Rick.

The group exchange relieved smiles. "Gee, thanks, friends," a grateful Billy replies. "We really appreciate you." Jethro smiles. "Y'all quite welcome." Upon this, the group then set off again with the fireflies leading the way.


	8. Clue to the Treasure

Back at the boathouse, the two gators sniffed around and followed a flowery scent. From the room, Mojo whispered scared, "Do you two have any perfume on you?" Deanna shook her head, "No, why?" Mojo points, "Those gators smelled it somewhere and are following the scent!" Rebecca's face turned pale and she muttered to herself, "Oh no, I'm the one wearing perfume!"

Mojo held Rebecca close, then Deanna found some metal baseball bat and held it up. She said, "If they try to kill us or take a bite out of us for dinner, I'll brain them." Mojo reaches into his pocket and takes out a small ray gun. "If they even come close, I'll send them running." Rebecca strikes a karate pose. "And I'll introduce them to some fist!"

The three braced themselves and got prepared, then the gators came in and began to charge at them. Deanna swung the bat at one on the snout, then Rebecca got out of the way with a cartwheel and jumped onto the other gator's back as used her fingers to poke him in the eyes. Mojo used his ray gun to stun the gator by Deanna about to take a bite of her and said, "I've always wander what gator tastes like and make a filet out of you!"

Terrified and defeated, the gators take to their heels, squealing with fright. "That takes care of them." Rebecca says, brushing her hands off as she traipses back up to her friends. "Great job, guys!" Her friends smile modestly. "Thanks, Becca."

A determined look then crosses Rebecca's face. "We'll need to hurry in order to catch the bad guys in time."

"Good idea." her friends oblige, upon which they begin to hurry off again.

Meanwhile, Ace, Snake, and April are making their way through the darkened halls. Ace leads the way, holding a flashlight. "Hmm," Snake muses as he sticks his head into a room nearby. "Nothing to be afraid of heresssss, at leassssst I hopessss not." Just then, the three hear voices and footsteps, upon which they quickly duck into the room.

Fitz and Professor Utonium slowly crept along, but Fitz's foot accidentally broke through the floor beneath him and caught his ankle. Fitz tried to pull his leg out and groaned, "Darn it, I gotta lay off the crawfish and sauces!" Upon hearing their friends' voices, the three hurry out of the room and run up to them. Seeing Fitz stuck, the group all grab his leg together and gently tug him free. "Aww, thanks, friends." the alligator says gratefully. The group smile modestly as April takes a bandage out of her purse and gently places it on Fitz' leg.

"Aw, it's so good ta see you all again." Ace says happily.

"We'sssss so glad you're ssssafe." Snake adds.

Fitz smiles. "It's good ta see you folks here and safe, too." The cats mew happily.

A concerned look crosses the Professor's face. "Unfortunately, there's still trouble afoot. We overheard Medusa and Snively say that they were still looking for Penny and our friends; they also said something about possibly calling a witch doctor."

The friends exchange concerned looks. "A witch doctor? Ooh, dis ain't good!" notes a very worried Ace.

Mojo, Deanna, and Rebecca heard some voices, then they followed the sounds to the room where everyone is. Ace asked, "Any sign of Grubber, Billy, and Arturo?" Deanna said, "Nope, but we managed to knock some of the mean gators away from us when they smelled Rebecca's perfume from a mile away." The friends breathe a sigh of relief. "Oh, we're so glad you're safe."

Just then, the group hear four familiar voices calling, "Guys! Oh, how good to see you!" upon which they whip around to see the Powerpuffs, Mr. Wilson, and the puppies hurrying up to them. Mojo asked, "Have you found anything? I did, along with Rebecca and Deanna. The kidnappers here are using Penny to help find some very rare diamond that has never been found."

A worried look crosses Mr. Wilson's face. ""Oh, my poor Penny!"

"We found a map showing a mysterious location in the bayou." Buttercup replies as she hands Mojo the map. Mojo inspected the map and said, "Hmm, must've been another extra for the location about the diamond."

"This is bad," Blossom says worriedly. "Penny and our friends could be in big trouble."

A more concerned look crosses Deanna's face. "We unfortunately have more bad news, too. The crooks said something about possibly calling a witch doctor." The Powerpuffs gasp. "A witch doctor?"

"Ooh, if he's th' one ah'm thinkin' of, he's certainly a bad'un." Fitz replies with concern.

A determined look crosses Rebecca's face. "Don't worry, friends. We'll find Penny and our pals before the bad guys can do a thing."

"YEAHH!" the others all cheer enthusiastically, upon which the group quickly sets off again.


	9. Witch Doctor is Which?

Over in the bayou, Penny asked, "How are we going to find my daddy and the others?"

"Hmm," Billy muses. "Hopefully, they won't be too far." Arturo climbs up onto a tree stump to get a better view of the area. Spotting a light in the distance, the smallest Gang Green Gang member turns to his friends. "There es someone there. Maybe our amigos es nearby!" Penny said, "Let's go!" Eagerly pulling Billy and Grubber by the hand, Penny led the way towards the light from far away.

The group hurry toward the light excitedly as the fireflies and dragonfly buzz alongside them. Upon drawing near, the group gasp with elation. "The boat!" Penny exclaims. "Our friends must be inside!"

Upon drawing close, however, the group hear voices and stop in their tracks. The four gasped and hid behind the bushes to see Medusa, Snively, and the pet gators walking around. The four kept quiet and crouched still without making a sound. "M-M-M-Medusa," Snively shudders. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Oh, hush, you fool," Medusa snaps. "His magic may be our only hope for getting what we want and stopping those pesky meddlers once and for all. Now, come on!" She drags him into the bayou as the two alligators trudge behind. Once they've left, the group then begin quietly trailing after the retreating baddies.

As the crooks presently come to a small, dark building in the middle of the bayou, the group quickly duck behind a large fallen tree. They watch as Medusa knocks on the door, upon which a shifty looking figure greets them. He's a tall skinny man with green eyes, a thin black mustache and a little beard, wearing a tall silk hat adorned with a skull and crossbones, a green feather and a darker green band, a long black tailcoat, a green vest that shows his belly, black pants done up with a dark green cummerbund, shiny black shoes, and a string of crocodile teeth around his neck. In his right hand he holds a long black cane with a silver skull on top. From their hiding place, Billy shudders and buries his face in his hands.

"Good evening, my friends," the witch doctor says in a velvety-smooth voice as a large black bat flutters down and alights on his shoulder. "How may I help you?"

Medusa thought up a lie and said, "A little girl is lost to us and we need your help to aid us in our cause to find her. We love her so much."

A concerned look crosses the witch doctor's face. "Oh dear, that's terrible! Well, please don't worry, my good friends, I may have just the thing. Follow me, please." The two baddies then follow him inside, upon which the group hustle quietly up to the building and peek in the window; Penny gives Arturo a gentle boost up onto Billy's shoulder.

The group watch as the witch doctor converses with Medusa and Snively. A couple more bats flutter above him, which sends a chill down Billy's spine. "Oh gee, oh gee, oh gee, oh gee!" he shudders.

"Don't be afraid, Billy," Penny says consolingly as she gently rubs his broad shoulder. "We won't let the baddies get you, we promise."

"Thbbht, pthbbht." Grubber adds.

Arturo said, "Si, there's no reason to be scared."

Billy said, "Me, scared? I'm not scared. I'm way beyond the meaning of scared! Well, right now I'm somewhere along the lines of bed-wetting and near-death experiences! This is panic! This is worse than scared!"

"Please don't worry, friend," Penny says softly. "There's more of us than of them."

"Si, there es strength in numbers," Arturo adds with more than a bit of determination to his voice. "We will always be here for each other, and no villains or voodoo magic can stop us!"

"Pthbbht!" Grubber agrees.

A contented smile spreads across Billy's face. "Aww, thanks, you guys. You make me feel so much better." The group beam as Penny gives Billy a gentle hug. "You're quite welcome, friend." they reply happily.

As Grubber peeks toward the window, he silently razzes under his breath, "Phbbht, thbbbht, pthbbht, thbbht, thbbbht, thbhht..."("Mmn. I wonder what they're planning in there...")The witch doctor began to brew up some sort of potion by using bits of rat tails, newt eyes, turtle legs, and even a crocodile's tongue into a large pot. "This potion will surely allow you the power to get what you desire." he says slyly.

Medusa said, "Perfect, thank you so much.""You're quite welcome." the witch doctor grins glibly as he pours the potion into a fair sized flask. "It's an old family recipe, passed down from my great grandpappy." He motions toward a large portrait on the wall of a man who looks very similar to him.

From outside, Penny gives an audible gasp. "It's Doctor Facillier!"

"Facilli-who?" inquires a nonplussed Billy.

"He was a witch doctor who lived in the bayou many years ago." Penny relies. "My grandma and grandpa would always tell me stories about him; he was said to be very dangerous." The three Gang Green Gang members gulp audibly.

"Now, please be very careful with this potion," the witch doctor notes. "It can be very dangerous if not used correctly."

"Certainly, friend." Medusa replies. "Goodbye, and thank you again." Upon this, the baddies quickly leave. One of the bats begins fluttering around Snively's head, causing him to shudder and duck. "Oh, grow up, will you!" Medusa snarls.

From outside, the group exchange concerned looks. "Ay caramba," notes a concerned Arturo. "Whatever that stuff does, it certainly doesn't look good."

"Our friends and Daddy could be in grave danger," Penny says worriedly. "We'll have to hurry and find them quickly!"

"Don't worry, friends," June says consolingly. "We's-all will help ya find 'em."

"Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz, bzzz." Frankie adds. Looks of relief cross the group's faces. "Oh, thanks, you guys," Penny says happily. "This means so very much to us!" Jethro smiles warmly. "Y'all quite welcome, Hon'." Upon this, the group set off again.


	10. Now We're Together Again

Meanwhile, back inside the boat, Rebecca, Mojo and the others are slowly making their way through the darkened corridors. Rebecca said, "Okay, we should still head out to see if we can find Penny, Billy, Arturo, and Grubber." The group then begins making their way outside.

Upon reaching the bayou, the group travel through the marshes until they hear four familiar voices calling, "Amigos!", "Guys!", "Thbbht!" and "Daddy!" upon which they turn to see their friends hurrying toward them. Gasping elatedly, the group begin rushing over to them. "Penny, my baby!" Mr. Wilson cries happily, as he and his daughter meet each other with a great big hug. "Oh, my little darling," he says as happy tears trickle down his cheeks. "I was so afraid I'd never see you again."

"I was afraid I'd never see you again, too, Daddy," Penny says with happy tears in her own eyes. ""I'm so happy to see you again." Rufus and Lily purr happily as they traipse up to their loving owners and gently lick their tears away.

Rebecca, Mojo, and the others happily give their three friends a great big group hug. "Oh, we're so happy to see you guys again," Rebecca says happily. "We were so afraid that you were lost forever!"

"We es happy to see you, too," Arturo replies with a smile as a blush warms his face. "We were so scared for you all." Gleefully, the puppies scramble into each of the three Gang Green Gang members arms and cover them with happy licks. "Hee hee," Billy chuckles merrily. "We missed you, too, li'l puppy-wuppies."

Suddenly Rebecca remembers something. "Ooh, I almost forgot!" She reaches into her pocket and takes out Arturo's comb, which she then hands to him. "I found this on the trail back by the swamp." the smallest Gang Green Gang member smiles as he tucks his comb back into his pocket. "Gracias, Senorita Becca."

The group then turn to Mojo, who has the map in hand. Mojo said, "We could be able to locate the diamond the crooks are after, then find a way to turn those two in." He unrolls the map, upon which he and the others begin poring over it. Mojo said, "We should head over towards Gator Creek, then go west towards Deadman's Island to find the diamond. It appears to be down a large black hole on the island, probably an old pirate's cave and then a used hideout for some of the Rebel soldiers during the Civil War."

The fireflies and Frankie flutter up hopefully. "May we be a'help?" Jethro inquires.

"Bzz?" inquires said, "Uh, yes. Could you help us find where the black hole is in Deadman's Island?"

Frankie buzzes to them, which made Jethro translate, "Yeah, sure do. Just follow us and we'll take you over there.""Thank you, friends." the group reply gratefully. The bugs smile happily. "Y'all quite welcome." Frankie gives a small happy buzz.

The group travel deep into the swamp with the fireflies leading the way. Presently, they come to a small dock, housing several boats; Mojo, Rebecca, and the puppies quickly hop into one, while Deanna and Ace take another, April and Snake another, Arturo, Billy, and Grubber another, the professor and the Powerpuffs another, and Penny, Mr. Wilson and the cats the last one. The group then begin paddling down the river, with Fitz swimming alongside them as the fireflies and Frankie buzz ahead of them.

Mojo consults the map in the fireflies' light. "Hmm," he muses. "It appears that Deadman's Island is down this stream here a ways." Rebecca said, "Okay, we could be able to make there soon."

The group paddle on with Mojo and Rebecca leading the way until they come to a large island in the middle of the bog. Deanna said, "This place sure looks creepy, even at night."

Billy gulps audibly. "Yeah."

As they reach the island, the group carefully disembark the boat(With April and Snake leading a very hesitant Billy). Spying a small oil lamp on a rock nearby, Rebecca quickly picks it up. "What does the map say, Mojo?" she inquires. Mojo said, "Well, we need to be careful of the tide coming in. We just need to find the diamond somewhere down in the hole. It's probably one of the biggest diamonds."

Observing the craggy edges of the tunnel, Bubbles muses, "Hmm, I wonder who should go down there?"

"Ooh, I'll do it!" Arturo volunteers enthusiastically. The group exchange concerned looks. "Are you sure about this, Arturo?" Rebecca replies. "It might be dangerous down there."

"Please do not be worried, amigos," The smallest Gang Green Gang member grabs a nearby rope. "I will climb down there on this rope; I'll give it a tug when I find the diamond of if there es any trouble." June buzzes up beside him. "And ah'll light th' way." The friends are still very unsure, but say. "Okay, but please be careful."


	11. Into the Caverns

Rebecca takes the end of the rope as Arturo carefully climbs down the hole with June shining her light ahead of him. Arturo managed to climb through the tunnel with ease, got to the bottom, and called, "Okay, the Girls, Mojo, and Becca should come down here! Just use the rope and climb down!"

Upon this, Rebecca, Mojo, and the Powerpuffs come carefully climbing down the rope, ultimately reaching Arturo's location. Rebecca held up the lamp and looked around, "Wow, this place is pretty creepy and foreboding."

Blossom said, "Looks like Mojo was right about this being where pirates used to dig around here."

Mojo asks, "I was? How do you know, Blossom?"

Using her night vision, Blossom points towards the ground a few feet from everyone, "Him!" When Rebecca shone the light, there was a skeleton of a man wearing some pirate garb and was run through with a sword. Everyone gasped in alarm and Mojo placed a hand over his mouth saying, "Holy Mother!"

Rebecca cringed, "Oh, man!" Gathering the courage, Rebecca said, "Okay, while we get ourselves a scare from something macabre, let's find the diamond and get the heck out of here."

"Good idea." the group oblige as they begin to traipse on.

The group press on through the dark passageways with Rebecca and Mojo leading the way. Bubbles gives a very audible shudder. "Ooh, this place is so creepy!" Buttercup gently places a consoling hand on her shoulder. "Don't be afraid, li'l sis. We'll all be right here and won't let anything bad happen."

"We promise' Blossom adds.

The blue Powerpuff breathes a happy sigh. "Thanks so much, you guys."

As the group round a corner, they suddenly hear screeching and heavy flapping of wings, upon which they look up with a shocked gasp to see a large black bat with sharp teeth flying toward them. The group quickly duck and cover as the fierce winged creature flies by; catching their breath, the six then slowly climb to their feet. "Wow," Arturo puffs. "That was weird."

"Mmn," Mojo muses. "There must be a nest of them around here somewhere."

The group then continue their trek, failing to notice the bat flying toward a shadowy corridor where three shifty pairs of eyes, one of such a glistening green, are watching.

The bats flew out towards the bayou and met up with Snively, Medusa, and the gators. As the bat alights on the witch doctor's shoulder, it screeches out what had happened. "So, you saw those pesky meddlers going in after the diamond?" the witch doctor replies. Medusa grins glibly. "Oh, that's quite nice, quite nice, they're in for a very UNpleasant surprise!"

Back at the cave, Arturo held up a little shovel and began to dig inside a chest with jewels and sand. He said, "Maybe the diamond is in here." Buttercup said unsure, "Uh, I don't think so. It'd be too obvious for that to be hidden."

After Arturo drops the shovel, the ground began to shake a little and the sound of water sloshing around came. Bubbles points to a large hole and says, "That must be where the water comes in. I'm scared about going down there!"

Mojo rubbed his chin and said, "Hmm, I were a pirate, that's where I'd probably have hidden the diamond."

"Do not be afraid, Senorita Bubbles," Arturo says consolingly. "We can go inside together."

"And ah'll light th' way." June adds.

Mojo said, "No, no! You two stay here. June and I will check it out." He and the firefly made their way towards the edge the hole, then looked down the gaping black abyss. Thanks to June's light, they looked down to see the water sloshing around and rise up then down again. Mojo quivered and backed away slowly at a loss of words, "I, uh, I guess I was w-wrong. If I were a pirate, I, um, uh, I wouldn't bury anything d-down there." Quickly, the two hurry back out. "I-it wasn't in there after all." Mojo replies quaveringly.

Rebecca flashed her light over and saw something glimmer, "Over there! I can see something! I'll go ahead and see." Stopping Rebecca, Mojo said, "No, Becca. Sweetie, you stay with Arturo and the Girls. I'll try to get around the hole somehow and get to the side."

The group exchange unsure looks. "Okay, but please be careful, Honey." Rebecca says as she gently takes his paw. Mojo smiles warmly. "Please don't worry, my dear, I shall." Upon this, Mojo then sets off down the tunnel.

Mojo searches carefully through the corridors as June circles his head Suddenly, something catches his eye. Mojo came across a skull wedged in some large rocks, crouched low, and then a glimmer of bright light shone! Mojo reeled back with a hand over his eyes and said, "Wow!" All around, everyone saw specks of blue, pink, red, gold, green, and purple. Mojo focused his eyes, then he called, "Becca, shine the light over here!" Rebecca directs the light towards the glow, upon which she and the others gasp with delight. "It's the diamond!"

Mojo said, "Aha, we did it! Now to get it out and get out A.S.A.P!" He began to lift the skull mouth open a little and before his fingers could touch the diamond, a geyser of water came up and drenched everyone! Mojo gasped for air and said, "Girls, I could use some help! I can't seem to get the diamond out and it's probably wedged inside the skull!"

Certainly, Mojo." the Powerpuffs oblige as they hover up to him. Upon drawing near, the girls each get a firm grip on the large sparkling gem. "Ready?" Blossom says. "Ready!" her sisters reply. "One...two...three...PULL!" The girls give the diamond a mighty tug, yanking it free. "Great job, girls," Mojo says happily as Blossom hovers up to him and hands him the gem. "Thank you very much!" The girls beam modestly. "You're quite welcome, Mojo."

No sooner has Mojo tucked the diamond into his pocket, however, than he and the others suddenly hear, "STOP RIGHT THERE!" upon which they whip around with a gasp of fear to see the baddies standing in the doorway behind them. "Give us the Devil's eye or suffer dire consequences!" Medusa hisses. The two alligators growl ominously and the bat's eyes gleam.


	12. We're Not Afraid of You!

Rebecca said, "What have you done with our pals?" The witch doctor grins slyly. "Why, nothing, Honey, nothing at all. Nor will we if you hand us over that pretty little diamond." The bat seated on his shoulder chitters a bit. "A small bargain, my dear," Medusa notes. "The Devil's Eye for your friends' safety."

The group glare at them angrily. "Never, you fiends!" Rebecca exclaims. "You'll never get this diamond and you won't harm our friends or anyone else!"

The villains glower at them. "Very well," Medusa hisses. "If this is how you want to play, then we'll take it from you by force!"

"You'll have to catch us first!" Mojo exclaims as the group quickly take to their heels.

Medusa snarls, "Catch them! Stop them before they get away with the diamond!"

_You remind me of a man,  
>(What man?)<br>Ohh, the man with the power,  
>(What power?)<br>Say, the power of voodoo,  
>(Who do?)<br>Yeah, you do, you do,  
>(Do what?)<em>

_You remind me of a man,_  
><em>(What man?)<em>  
><em>Ohh, the man with the power,<em>  
><em>(What power?)<em>  
><em>Say, the power of voodoo,<em>  
><em>(Who do?)<em>  
><em>Yeah, you do, you do,<em>  
><em>(Do what?)<em>

The group dash through the corridors, hopping overs rocks and splashing through water, with the villains in hot pursuit. Glancing over his shoulder, Arturo gulps audibly as his heart begins to pound.

_We could take 'em out of this wreck,  
>Save us from the man with the hex,<br>Save us from his evil curse,  
>It's gonna get bad, yeah, it's gonna get worse,<em>

_Hocus Pocus, Alakazam,_

_Save us from that evil man_

_With hairy legs and heavy feet,_  
><em>He cracks up, baby, as he creeks,<em>

Out of the corner of her eye, Rebecca spies the corridor the group had gone through on their way in. Hoping to lose the bad guys, she and her friends quickly make a beeline for it. While hurrying through the darkened corridors, Arturo hears the sound of low grumbling behind him and whips around to see the alligators rapidly approaching them. His eyes grow large. "Oh gosh, oh gosh, ohh gosh!"

As one of the alligators tries to take a bite of Arturo, Blossom swoops down and scoops him away from the beast's jaws in the nick of time. The smallest Gang Green Gang member mops his brow and breathes a sigh of relief. "Ohh, muy muchas gracias, Senorita Blossom." he says gratefully. The pink Powerpuff smiles. "You're quite welcome, friend."

_You remind me of a man, (What man?) _

_Ohh, the man with the power, (What power?) _

_Say, the power of voodoo, (Who do?) _

_Yeah, you do, you do, (Do what?)_

_You remind me of a man,_ _(What man?)_

_Ohh, the man with the power,_ _(What power?)_

_Say, the power of voodoo,_ _(Who do?)_

_Yeah, you do, you do,_ _(Do what?)_

The group rush to the end of a ledge, observing cascades of water pouring down through several wide trenches. As the bad guys draw near, the friends gasp and lose their footing, ultimately falling into the water and washing downhill; the bad guys soon follow suit and go careening down after them.

_Save us, save us,_

_(Save us, save us,)_

_Save us, sa-ave us!_

_(Save us, sa-ave us!)_

_Save us, save us,_

_(Save us, save us,)_

_Save us, sa-ave us!_

_(Save us, sa-ave us!)_

The group soon reach the bottom. Quickly brushing themselves off, they then take off again.

_We could take 'em out of this wreck,_

_Save us from the man with the hex_

_With buggy eyes and a bulgy neck,_

__Save us from the man with the hex__

As the crooks chase the friends through a small stream, Blossom is suddenly struck with an idea. Taking a deep breath, she gives a puff of ice breath toward their feet, freezing them where they stand. "Ack!" Medusa exclaims in shock.

"What trickery is this?!" the witch doctor snarls. The alligators growl with perplexity.

"Ha, ha," Buttercup laughs. "So long, guys. ICE to see ya!" She and her friends share a laugh over this as they hurry up the pathway toward the mouth of the cave.

"This isn't over, fools!" Medusa shrieks, shaking her fist in the air. "We WILL have that diamond and YOU'RE the ones who will be sorry!"

_Ohh, save us, save us,_

_(Save us, save us,)_

_Save us, sa-ave us!_

_(Save us, sa-ave us!)_

_Save us, save us,_

_(Save us, save us,)_

_Save us, sa-ave us_

_Save us from the man with the hex!_

From outside, the professor, April, Deanna, and the others wait by the cave's entrance, very worried for their friends. Just then, they hear seven familiar voices calling, "Hey, guys!" upon which they see their friends climbing up to them with June lighting their way. "Huh boy," Buttercup breathes, mopping her brow. "I wouldn't mind doing that again, now that I know you can live through it!"

Professor Utonium asked, "Is everyone alright?"

Mojo nodded, "Yes, alive and in one piece. We've managed to find the diamond. Behold: The Devil's Eye!" He held up the diamond for all to see, which made everyone look in awe, "Ooh..."

Just then, the group hears sad whimpering coming from close by, upon which they turn to see the two large alligators sitting woefully by the side of the bayou, each with a thorn stuck in their paw and fat tears running down their cheeks. The group exchange worried looks. "Oh, the poor little things!" April says.

"Medusssa and Ssssnively mussst have abandoned them." Snake notes.

Rebecca then traipses up to the two alligators, takes a pair of tweezers out of her purse, and gently pulls the splinters out. She then gently dabs their paws with a little disinfectant on a cotton ball and gives them each a bandaid. "There, there, little friends," she says consolingly as she gently strokes their heads. "You'll be okay now."

The large reptiles smile and beam happily; they growl a thank you, then begin to gently lick Rebecca's face, causing her to merrily laugh. "Oh, you're quite welcome, Sweeties." The group beam happily at this sweet scene. "Awww!"

Fitz came over to the gators and talked to them, then Blossom asked, "What did they say, Fitz?"

"They say that they would like to come with us," the large alligator replies. "They don't like living with Medusa and Snively; they're just too mean."Rebecca gently pets the alligator's snouts. "Well, you are more than welcome to stay with us, Sweeties."

Bubbles talked to the gators and said, "They said that their names are Brutus and Cleo."

Mojo said, "Oh, these two might be brother and sister." The gators coo happily as they gently lick the blue Powerpuff's face. "Tee hee!" she giggles. "Gator kisses are cute!"

Just then, the group hear a frightened screeching out in the swamp, upon which they turn to see the witch doctor's pet bat stuck in the mud. The group exchange more worried looks. "Oh dear!" April notes as she rushes up to the bat, scoops her up and tidies her up with a small wet nap. The bat chitters sadly to the group as two large tears trickle down her furry black cheeks. Bubbles translates, "She says her names Maggie and she got lost when the crooks ran away and they never came back for her."

"Ohh, dat's so mean!" Billy says sadly.

An angry look crosses Ace's face as he pounds his fists together. "Boy howdy, when I get my hands on them crooks I'll give 'em what for!" Deanna throws a couple of punches into the air. "Yeah!"

April gently pets Maggie's furry little head and dabs her tears away. "There, there, little one, don't cry. You can stay with us now."

"We won'tsssss never leave yousssss behind." Snake adds softly. Now feeling much happier, the little bat squeaks happily and gently nuzzles April's chin.

Mojo said, "We need to find a way to trap our crooks and turn them in. How did they find us in the first place?"

Arturo said, "The witch doctor gave them some potion to find us, while Maggie was their little lackey. Now that she's on our side, we might be able to get our criminals." Maggie chitters the location of the crooks to Bubbles, who then translates the answer to the others. "She says they're hiding in the woods, waiting to sneak after us and steal the diamond!"

Mojo rubs his chin. "Hmm, perhaps we'll need a trap to capture, apprehend, and bring them to justice."With a sly smile, he said, "And I think I know how to do it."


	13. A Trap for the Tricksters

The group then quickly huddle as Mojo sketches out his plan. They watch over his shoulder intently."So, as soon as they come down this path, we'll distract them." Mojo turns to Grubber. "That's where you come in."

"Pthbbht." Grubber replies with an obliging nod.

"Then, we'll lower the boom on them." Mojo elaborates. The group nods in agreement.

With that, everyone began to split up and put their plan into action. Mojo said, "This is it. Best of luck to everyone."

The group lie in wait behind the bushes. A short while later, the three baddies come traipsing down the road; Rebecca gives Grubber the high sign, upon which he begins cawing like a crow. "Caw, caw, caw, caw!" Curious, the villains stop where they stand and stare into the sky. "NOW!" Mojo calls, upon which Cleo snaps a rope dangling from a nearby tree in two with her teeth, causing a wooden cage to drop over the three scoundrels. Buttercup then flies up to them and slaps handcuffs on them. "Gotcha!"

Medusa growled, "The whole plan should've worked if it hadn't been for you meddlers, along with the traitors!" Maggie, Brutus, and Cleo bared their teeth at them, while the puppies did the same and the cats hissed at the three. Mojo said, "You won't get a hand of the diamond or hurt us again. The only ka-ching you'll be hearing are the prison bars."

Rebecca adds, "I'm sure you'll be locked away for not only kidnapping and attempted murder, but also for animal abandonment and abuse."

Deanna then takes out her cell phone and dials the police; within moments the police arrive and haul the three scoundrels into a squad car. "Drat those pests," Medusa hisses. "We almost had a fortune."

Once the crooks have left, the friends cheer happily and high five each other. "Yay! We beat 'em!" Bubbles exclaims happily.

"And da best part is, we all did it together!" Ace adds happily.

Mojo removes the Devil's Eye from his pocket and hands it to Mr. Wilson. "This will be a good exhibit for the museum," Mr. Wilson notes. "It will be safe from thieves there."

"Good idea, sir." Mojo replies politely.

Fitz and the bugs turn to Brutus, Cleo, and Maggie. "From now on, y'all can stay with us."

"Y'all part a'our family now." June says softly.

"Bzz!" Frankie adds happily.

Feeling lighthearted for the first time in quite a while, the two alligators and the bat growl and chitter happy thank yous to their new friends as they wag their tails and flutter into the air respectively. The group beam happily as they watch the animals hug their new friends. "Aww!"

Mr. Wilson sighs blissfully. "Well, we don't mean to be rude, but we must be going home now."

"Us too." Fitz adds.

"Thank you all so very much for saving me and for all of the kindnesses you've done for us." says a very grateful Penny. The group smile modestly. "You're quite welcome, friends." The puppies and cats give each other goodbye licks.

Mr. Wilson and the others then begin to leave, politely waving to their new friends as they go. "Goodbye, friends! Thank you for everything! We'll never forget you!" The cats pause and sit up on their hind legs to give a wave and a friendly meow goodbye.

"Goodbye, friends! Please take care! We'll always remember you!" the group call politely, waving in reply. The puppies sit up on their hind legs and wave with goodbye barks.

The group watches wistfully as their new friends go, as a cool night breeze blows past their faces. "What nice folks. What nice animals." Ace sighs.

"Indeed." Deanna replies.

"Y'know," Billy notes. "Visitin' da bayou was fun. Except for y'know, the times where people were chasin after us'n tryin' ta kill us."

"Thbbht." Grubber agrees.

Rebecca gently takes Mojo's paw. "The bayou is safe once more, and it's all thanks to your clever planning." Mojo smiles and blushes modestly.

The professor then turns to the group. "Well say, would everyone like to go back to the plantation house for a nice Southern dinner?"

"Ooh, yes, please!" "Oh boy!" "That would be excellent!" the group reply happily. The professor gives a kind laugh. "Wonderful!" Upon this, the group begin making their way back to the plantation house.


	14. Your Meal is Swerved

Upon arriving at the plantation house, the professor, April, Deanna, the gang, and the Powerpuffs seat themselves at tables. Mojo and Rebecca headed into the kitchen with the puppies, while Billy came inside. Rebecca began to get some mixing bowls and some ingredients needed from the refrigerator, then carefully sets them onto the counter. Billy looks at the eggs, cups of water and milk, flour, and butter asking, "Baking, Becca? Can I help ya? I used to help at a bakery and be the pilot."

Rebecca asks with a raised brow, "A pilot?"

Billy says, "Yeah, I take a pile of bread from one corner and pile it in the other." Rebecca chuckled at Billy's joke and said, "When the cake is out of the oven and cooled off, you can help put the layers together, add some strawberry preserves, and the frosting."

"Duh, sure thing, Becca." Billy replies obligingly.

While waiting for the cake to finish baking, Billy strolls over to the back of the kitchen, upon which noticing the door open a crack. He nudges it closed with his elbow, upon which hearing a loud cry of, "BILLY!" followed by a resounding CRASSH! Concerned, the largest Gang Green Gang member opens the door to see Ace lying on the ground, holding a coffee tray, with broken cups and saucers strewn around him. A concerned look crosses Billy's face. "Ooh. I done a bad thing." Annoyed, Ace takes the coffee pot and pours its contents on Billy's foot. "YEEEEEOOOOOWWWW!" the largest Gang Green Gang member squeals as he leaps into the air.

As Billy and Rebecca help Ace to his feet and dust him off, Ace glares at Billy. "Billy, were you dropped on yer head when you were a baby?"

"Aha!" Billy replies. "After my secrets, eh?" His friends simply look at him oddly as they and proceed to clean up the cups and saucers.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the kitchen, Mojo is about to prepare a large roast chicken. As he browses the cookbook, he fails to notice a small blue and green parrot hopping toward the chicken and getting stuck inside.

Mojo looked at the cookbook and said, "Alright, a little pinch of salt." Taking a bit of salt with his fingertips, Mojo lightly dabs on the salt to the chicken. He began to wet some bread, chop up some celery, and mince some onions to make some filling. Adding the contents in and mushing them around, Mojo grabbed handfuls of the stuffing into the chicken.

With Rebecca, she took a pot holder and winced in pain after getting a tray of cake layer from the oven. Looking at the little holder and blowing some feathers out, Rebecca sighed, "Oh, there's a hole in it." She tossed it over her shoulder, but unknown to her that it landed onto a plate by a large bowl of frosting and a jar of strawberry preserves.

Picking up a second pot holder, Rebecca then sits the cake down on a nearby counter to cool.

Meanwhile, Mojo peeks at the cook book a second time, little noticing the chicken jittering a bit.

He then dices up some vegetables, then picks the chicken up to put it in a pan. No sooner has Mojo laid his hands on it, the parrot inside lets out a "SQUAWWK!" Shocked, Mojo leaps back, dropping the chicken on the counter.

Concerned, Rebecca traipses up to him. "Is all well, Honey?"

Mojo said, "I could've sworn that I heard that chicken squawk out loud."

Rebecca stares in amazement. She reaches out and touches the chicken, causing it to jitter and squawk again. "AWK!" Startled, Rebecca reels back. "Something very strange is going on here!"

Billy walks over and asks, "What's going on, guys? Isn't the chicken done yet?"

Mojo said, "I wish, but I can't put it in the oven! It's haunted!"

Rebecca adds, "We heard it squawk and move around a bit."

Billy said, "How can that happen? It's dead. Let me see." Billy holds the chicken in his arms and giving it a light tickle, the chicken gave a squawking laugh, "AWK-HA-HA-HA!" Everyone reeled back, then Mojo said, "Something smells rotten in the state of Denmark." Billy asks excitedly, "Are we going to Denmark after this?"

His friends look at him oddly again.

Suddenly, the chicken hops up on two feet and begins to walk across the table, then hops down to the floor. The three's eyes grow wide as they begin backing away nervously. "Awk, jeepers, creepers, what a night!" the chicken squawks.

"S-s-stay back!" Mojo exclaims urgently. "P-p-please don't harm us, whatever you are!"

Rebecca said, "We better corner it to catch that thing and one of us has dig in to pull out what's been giving us trouble." Mojo nodded, "Good idea."

Billy then begins to spread the first layer of the cake with strawberry preserves and icing; unfortunately, he hadn't been looking to closely and accidentally scoops the pot holder up and frosts over it. He then places the second layer on top and continues. Billy spreads icing on the top and says, "I quit my volunteer work at the bakery."

Rebecca asks, "Why?"

Billy shrugs, "Oh, I kinda got sick and tired of the dough. So I'd go on and loaf." Mojo rolled his eyes in annoyance and slapped the back of Billy's head, which made him yelp, "OW!" As he rubs the back of his head, Billy thinks, _Gee, wonder what brought that on?_


	15. Perfect Ending to an Almost Perfect Meal

Moments later, the three bring the finished meal into the dining room. When everyone ate the chicken, corn, mashed potatoes, cornbread, and green bean casserole, Rebecca said, "This stuff is really good!" Mojo smiled, "Why, thank you, Becca. I'm pretty glad how all this turned out. Even the stuffing is delicious." Deanna ate some filling and said, "Kinda reminds me of what me and my mom would make with roasted chicken, along with turkey."

"Mmm, delish!" Ace says happily as he takes a bite.

After eating dinner, Rebecca then serves everyone a piece of cake. Rebecca smiles, "I hope you all like this cake. I made it myself and Billy helped out. He did a nice job with the icing." She got herself a slice, while everyone else began to eat their slices. Rebecca said, "This is southern comfort."

Mojo smiled, "I say that this cake would be light as a feather."

Suddenly, the professor coughs and begins spitting out feathers, upon which the Powerpuffs do the same. Mojo asks after a mouthful, "Sweetie, what did you say that cake was called again?"

Rebecca said, "Southern comfort. Why?"

Mojo says, "No offense or to sound mean, but it looks like this cake is called Southern comforter!" In an instant, he starts to choke out feathers and coughed a lot out. Snake points, "He'sss molting!" Snake starts sneezing and coughing out feathers, then Ace laughed, "Ha-ha-ha-ha! They've been eating more chicken!" Ace's fun cut short when he began to cough up feathers like everyone else. The puppies, Rebecca, April, and Deanna watched in shock to see everyone coughing up a storm as the feathers flew everywhere like snowflakes!

Billy starts to cough up feathers like everyone else and then he feels something in his throat, then spits out a sunny side up egg. He says, "Boy, was that cake foul."

Rebecca face-palmed herself and groaned, "Ugh, why didn't I check on him to see that he put the pot holder with a hole in it?"

Deanna said, "Becca, it's not your fault."

April said, "Yeah, Billy must've done it by accident and didn't know that the bad pot holder was a cake layer."

Billy looks at his friends guiltily. "Uh-oh...I must not have been lookin' when I iced da cake. I'm so sorry, guys."

Mojo raised a hand and said between spitting out feathers, "It's alright...pbbah! Next time be sure to...pfffbt! Look carefully and ask either Rebecca...pfffbeah...or me."

Feeling slightly relieved, Billy replies, "Duh, certainly, Mojo."At this moment, Ace then gets up to get some more napkins; he traipses into the next room. "Duh, sorry 'bout all da mistakes, guys," Billy says as he traipses toward the side door. "Next time I promise ta watch what I'm doin'." As he accidentally elbows the slightly ajar door, Billy hears another loud cry of "BILLY!" followed by a CRASH! Concerned, Billy opens the door a tad to see Ace lying on the floor amongst a flurry of napkins. The largest Gang Green Gang member gulps audibly. "Oops. Startin' now."

As Billy helps his friend up and gently dusts him off, an annoyed Ace says, "Didn't ya ever go ta school, stupid?"

"Duh, yeah," Billy replies. "Problem is, I came out da same way." The group can only stare blankly.

Mojo said, "Whatever, let's just clean up the mess from the feathers and I could assist, lend a hand, help, and aid Rebecca in baking a better cake. Hopefully, we won't cough up feathers this time." Rebecca smiles. "Certainly, my sweet." Mojo smiles and blushes a bit as they and their friends then begin sweeping up the feathers.

Moments later, Mojo and Rebecca are busily baking a second cake. Mojo cracked the eggs and added water in, then Rebecca dumped in cups of flour and milk. Mojo plugged in the mixer and said, "Alright, on medium." Rebecca held the bowl for Mojo when he began to mix the contents around. Once all the contents merged into a yellow cake mix, the two poured and used spoons to get the rest of the contents into some pans.

Rebecca and Mojo then place the two pans into the oven. After a bit of a while, the two remove the two finished layers and begin spreading them with strawberry preserves and icing. Mojo smiles, "Now this is Southern comfort."

Rebecca nods and spreads the icing around the entire cake, "And how."

The two beam happily as they gently take the cake into the dining room and present it to their friends, upon which they happily eat it.

"Mmm, this is really good." Buttercup says.

"Ssso delisssh." Snake says happily.

"You guys did an excellent job!" Deanna says cheerily. Mojo said, "Why, thank you."

Rebecca smiled, "Thanks, guys." The two take a bite of their cake, upon which the two sighed in content. Mojo said, "Light as a feather and fluffy like a cloud." Rebecca said, "I love cake like this. I feel better now that you helped me bake this." Mojo smiles contentedly as a deep blush warms his face. "Thank you, my sweet."

"Mmn," Rebecca smiles blissfully. "We make a pretty great team, don't we?" She gently takes Mojo's hand as the two stare lovingly into each other's eyes. "You were so brave back there when you found the Devil's Eye and trapped those villains." The monkey smiles modestly. "You're very kind, my sweet. I couldn't have done it without you and our friends."

Rebecca smiles warmly, touched by her boyfriend's kind words. "We'll always be there for each other."

Mojo replies softly, "Indeed...my princess."

**THE END**

Voice Cast

Rebecca Utonium-Jennifer Love-Hewitt  
>Mojo JojoRufus/Fireflies-Roger L. Jackson  
>Deanna Makatsch-Mila Kunis<br>April Franklin-Mandy Moore  
>Professor Utonium-Tom Kane<br>Blossom/Maggie/Fireflies-Cathy Cavadini  
>BubblesFoxy-Tara Strong  
>ButtercupFireflies/Cleo-E.G. Daily  
>AceBig Billy/Grubber/Fireflies-Jeff Glen Bennett  
>SnakeNarrator/Frankie/Rick-Tom Kenny  
>Little Arturo-Jeff Garcia<br>Roxi/Fireflies-Jessie Flower  
>JethroBrutus-Frank Welker  
>June-Tress Macneille<br>Mr. Wilson-Bob Newhart  
>Penny Wilson-Anndi McAfee<br>Lily-Tawny Sunshine Glove  
>Nora-Anika Noni Rose<br>Fitz-Dee Bradley Baker  
>Medusa-Charlotte Rae<br>Snively/Parrot-Corey Burton  
>Witch Doctor-Keith David<br>Singers-Randy Newman, Stephanie Mills


End file.
